Question pour un shaman
by Realgya
Summary: Ils sont quatre à jouer, pour votre plus grand plaisir. Question pour un shaman, présenté par votre organisateur préféré, c'est tout de suite !


**Question pour un shaman**

* * *

**Avertissement : **Le merveilleux manga qu'est Shaman King ne m'appartient pas.

**Note : **Nouvelle idée, avec un peu le même concept que "Qui veut gagner des promos ?". Enfin vous verrez bien ^^ Bonne lecture !

* * *

- Dépêchez-vous, tout le monde en place, nous allons bientôt commencer !

Choco et Yoh suivirent rejoignirent docilement l'endroit que leur indiquait Renim en même temps qu'il donnait ses directives dans un vieil haut-parleur.

- Bonne chance les mecs, on compte sur vous pour assurer, les encouragea Horohoro.

Derrière lui, Ren se contenta de hausser les sourcils.

- T'inquiète pas, ça va aller, lui répondit Yoh avec un grand sourire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là lui ?

Les garçons se retournèrent vers le cri de rage dans leur dos. Sans surprise, ce dernier appartenait à Marco. Il pointait son arme vers Hao, les lunettes de travers, l'air fou. Lyserg était à côté de lui, la mine sombre. Le shaman de feu par contre semblait ne s'apercevoir que maintenant de leur présence et leur sourit avec désinvolture avant de se détourner.

- Tous ceux qui ne participent pas à l'émission sont priés de rejoindre les tribunes, fit savoir Renim en rejoignant Marco.

- Lui, éructa ce dernier en désignant Hao.

- Il s'agit d'un candidat, ce qui n'est pas votre cas, fit savoir sèchement Renim.

- Mais c'est de la triche ! s'écria Horohoro. Il lit dans les pensées, il va forcément gagner.

L'organisateur Pache sembla prit au dépourvu.

- Est-ce exact ? demanda-t-il d'une voix mal assuré au shaman millénaire.

- Ca l'est, confirma ce dernier en ne se retournant qu'à moitié. Est-ce un problème ?

Renim n'osa pas répondre mais les « oui » farouches d'Horohoro et Marco lui tinrent lieu de réponse.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'enquit Yoh en se rapprochant.

- L'ours en peluche ferait plaisir à Opacho. Quel prix est-ce ?

- Le premier, déglutit Renim.

- Alors il va falloir que je gagne.

Marco semblait hors de lui et Horohoro fort contrarié mais ce fut Ren qui intervint le premier.

- Ca ne marche pas comme ça, coupa-t-il. Tu peux lire dans les pensées, ça te permet de connaître toutes les réponses à l'avance. Tu ne peux pas participer.

Renim acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

- Je m'en doutais, reprit Hao, toujours serein. Mach.

Une jeune fille sortit de l'ombre, faisant sursauter Horohoro. Elle prit la place d'Hao et ce dernier s'en alla en direction des tribunes. Marco jeta des coups d'œil furieux à la cape beige ondulante mais sembla se calmer.

- Bonne chance Lyserg, fais voir la fierté des X-laws, déclara-t-il solennellement.

Lyserg approuva d'un signe de tête mais poussa un soupir de soulagement dès que son mentor se fut éloigné.

- Les gars ?

Yoh se retourna vers la voix de Manta.

- Silva est en train de réunir tout le monde dans les tribunes, il faut y aller, informa-t-il Horohoro et Ren.

- Nous arrivons, commenta ce dernier en se mettant en marche d'un pas vif.

- Bonne chance Choco ! lança Manta avec un signe de main. Bonne chance Yoh !

Son meilleur ami lui fit un large sourire.

…

- Mesdames et Messieurs bienvenue à… Question pour un shaman !

Un cri strident ponctua la déclaration de Radim et tout le monde dans le public se boucha les oreilles.

- Ils ont encore des problèmes de micro, visiblement, fit savoir Pirika.

Horohoro grogna à côté d'elle.

- Allez arrête d'être bougon ! lui lança-t-elle en lui donnant un coup de coude. Tu devrais être content, non ?

- Les lots sont des peluches, des plans du site, des porte-clefs, des accès illimités au hammam ou encore des sacs à dos Paches, énuméra-t-il.

- Et alors ?

- Pourquoi moi je n'avais que des prix miteux quand j'ai joué, s'énerva Horohoro. Des jetons pour les toilettes ! Non mais tu y crois ?

- Tu avais aussi gagné des réductions pour de la lingerie féminine, tu te rappelles, répliqua Pirika avec un grand sourire.

- Mouais, bouda Horohoro.

Il n'insista cependant pas davantage devant le visage illuminé de sa sœur. Au moins ses « cadeaux » avaient fait le bonheur de quelqu'un.

- Et voici tout de suite nos quatre candidats ! criait Radim dans son micro. Lyserg Diethel nous vient de l'équipe X-One. Mathilda Matis des Hanagumi. Juste avec eux-deux on sent déjà qu'il y a de la tension dans l'air ! Derrière eux entrent Chocolove McDonnel de l'équipe The Ren et Yoh Asakura de Fumbari Onsen. J'en profite pour rappeler qu'il s'agit du nom de la future station thermale qui ouvrira au Japon et qui vous accueillera avec sa haute gastronomie, sa source d'eau chaude, son cadre enchanteur et…

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? s'énerva Ren.

- Anna a payé les Paches pour qu'ils nous fassent un peu de pub, lui apprit Ryu assis à côté de lui.

- Il faut vraiment être fauché pour accepter une offre pareille, grogna Ren.

…

- Pour commencer nous allons faire un petit tour des candidats, débuta Radim. Yoh par exemple, d'où tu viens et qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la vie ?

- Et bien je viens du Japon, de Tokyo plus précisément. Enfin c'est là que je fais mes études, mais ma grand-mère habite au Mont Osorezan et mon grand-père…

- On s'en fiche ! coupa Rakist.

- Chocolove, provenance et profession ?

- Programmation ! s'exclama le comique en se déguisant en calculette, ne faisant rire personne. Je vous explique, c'est pour avoir un troisième mot qui commence par pro, du coup…

- Vous avez dépassé votre temps de parole, on passe à la suite. Lyserg, d'où tu viens et à quoi tu occupes tes journées ?

- Je suis originaire de Londres et j'étais étudiant, avant de m'engager dans le Shaman Fight pour venger mes parents.

- Mais arrêtez-tous de raconter votre vie ! s'agaça Radim. Et vous dans les gradins ça sert à rien de me huer bande de fainéants, vous voyez bien que ce sont ces candidats désastreux qui fichent l'émission en l'air !

Il se tourna enfin vers le dernier candidat, ou plutôt la candidate.

- Mathilda…

- Mach, rectifia cette dernière.

- D'où tu viens et qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la vie ?

- Angleterre. Entraînement.

Radim inclina la tête.

- En voilà une qui a compris le principe, prenez exemple têtes d'abrutis ! jeta-t-il aux autres candidats. On applaudit très fort Mach !

La foule obtempéra mais cela semblait ne faire ni chaud ni froid à Mach. Dans un coin des gradins, les X-laws bouillaient que leur héraut soit tourné en ridicule au profit d'une sbire de leur ennemi juré.

- Bien, je ne vous rappelle pas les règles, nous y allons, reprit Radim.

…

- Question à 1 point ! clama le Pache. A ceux qui ont la mémoire d'un poisson rouge, je précise qu'il faut en avoir 10 pour continuer le jeu.

Les quatre candidats hochèrent la tête en guise d'approbation.

- Top. Je suis l'entité qui régit le Shaman Fight, à la fois multiple et unique. Mes pensées font loi mais je ne suis pour Dieu qu'un outil. Je…

Une cloche se fit entendre.

- Chocolove, invita à répondre Radim.

Cependant le candidat était en train d'examiner le bouton sur lequel il venait d'appuyer.

- C'est une essoreuse à salade ! s'exclama-t-il.

Yoh se pencha pour observer à son tour et confirma, incrédule.

- Ils ont mis des cloches dedans pour que ça fasse du bruit quand ça tourne, déduisit-il. Mais vous ne pouviez pas nous trouver des vrais boutons, un truc informatique quoi ? Vous êtes doués pourtant en informatique vu les cloches de l'oracle !

Radim se fâcha.

- On a des moyens limités, estimés déjà vous heureux que ce soient des essoreuses à salade où il faut appuyer sur un bouton et pas tourner une manivelle, s'égosilla-t-il. Temps de parole dépassé. Mach ! enchaîna-t-il alors que la cloche de la jeune fille sonnait.

- Le Great Spirit, lâcha-t-elle.

- 1 point pour Mach ! cria Radim.

Karim surgit de nulle part et posa une orange dans la corbeille à fruits vide posée devant la jeune fille.

- Mais ce n'est pas juste j'avais la réponse, se plaignit Chocolove.

- Question suivant à 1 point toujours, enchaîna l'organisateur en ignorant ses protestations. J'avertis les shamans de leur prochain match, je suis…

Chocolove appuya violemment sur son essoreuse à salade.

- La cloche de l'oracle !

- Non, rétorqua Radim.

Le jeune homme grimaça, déçu et dépité.

- Je suis affiché à plusieurs endroits du village. Je suis électronique.

- La cloche de l'oracle, s'exclama Yoh.

- Déjà dit abruti ! Et c'est faux ! enragea Radim. Je suis un dessin relié au Great Spirit qui…

L'essoreuse à salade de Lyserg sonna.

- Le panneau d'affichage des matchs ? proposa-t-il.

- Bonne réponse !

- A question tordue, réponse de tordu, souffla Mach alors que Lyserg était crédité d'un point.

…

- Question à 1 point, indiqua Radim. Je suis un shaman d'une grande fierté. Ma tribu est la plus grande et la plus respectée. C'est à moi qu'incombe la lourde tâche d'organiser le Shaman Fight. J'ai les cheveux…

- Goldova ? lança Yoh.

- Non. J'ai les cheveux courts mais une longue tresse dans le dos avec…

- Nichrom, s'exclama Chocolove.

- C'est une bonne réponse on applaudit Mesdames et Messieurs !

- Vive le roi de l'information, chuchota Yoh à Chocolove en guise de félicitations.

Le comique lui retourna un sourire complice.

- Question à 1 point, reprit le présentateur de l'émission. Je suis une albinos…

- La boîte de conserve !

La déclaration de Mach fit naître de véritables cris de rage parmi le groupe des X-laws, y compris chez Lyserg qui, trop occupé à foudroyer la sorcière d'un regard noir, laissa malencontreusement Chocolove répondre « l'Iron Maiden Jeanne » à sa place.

- C'est la même chose, fit remarquer Mach avec un haussement d'épaules.

- Ne dis pas de mal du Seigneur Maiden, siffla Lyserg à voix basse.

- Pff… On l'appelle tous comme ça parmi nous, ça lui va bien non ?

Lyserg soutint son regard mais garda suffisamment de sang-froid pour ne pas répondre à sa provocation.

- Pourquoi j'ai une pomme et pas une orange ? demanda Chocolove.

- Lip et Rap ont fait un rapt sur les fruits, on fait avec ce qu'on a, lui murmura Karim en réponse, peu désireux que tout le public soit au courant de l'affaire.

…

- Question à 2 points, lança Radim.

- Ah ça se corse, commenta Yoh, tout joyeux.

- Non, c'est juste que sinon ça va trop lentement et on s'ennuie, répliqua le Pache. On me trouve en Afrique, et puis particulièrement en Egypte où malgré les désastres que je peux engendrer on m'admire avant tout. Je suis tumultueux et caractériel mais sans moi les terres ne trouveraient pas à boire. Je suis…

- Le Nil, claqua la voix de Lyserg en même temps que sa cloche tintait.

- Deux points pour Lyserg, s'exclama Radim alors que Karim lui apportait une mandarine et une banane.

- Question suivante, 2 points toujours.

Dans les gradins Pirika soupira.

- On s'ennuie, râla-t-elle.

- Forcément il est nul ce présentateur, reprit Ponchi.

- Pourquoi ils n'ont pas mis une jolie fille à la place ! cria Conchi.

- Silence les deux affreux ! ordonna Anna.

Les fantômes se turent, effrayés par la soudaine apparition des Shikigamis. Dans l'arène, Mach venait de marquer 2 points.

- Petit récapitulatif des comptes pour ceux qui sont trop myopes pour compter les fruits, clama Radim. Mach : 3 points. Lyserg : 3 points. Chocolove : 2 points. Yoh : 0. Un petit commentaire Yoh ?

- L'important c'est de participer, répondit joyeusement ce dernier.

- Bien dit ! Question à 3 points désormais, reprit rapidement Radim. Je commence la nuit et finit le matin, qui suis-je ?

Les candidats lui jetèrent un coup d'œil soupçonneux.

- C'est une devinette ? demanda confirmation Yoh.

- Les règles ne le stipulaient nulle part, fit savoir Mach.

- La lettre n, répondit Lyserg en appuyant sur son bouton poussoir, ayant bien compris comment fonctionnaient les Paches.

- 3 points pour Lyserg !

Mach lui jeta un regard amène.

- Nouvelle question à 3 points : je commence par un e, je finis par un e et ne contient qu'une seule lettre.

- Une enveloppe ! s'écria Yoh.

- Et voici notre dernier candidat qui marque ses premiers points ! On applaudit Mesdames et Messieurs !

Yoh sourit largement.

- Je t'ai doublé, lança-t-il à Chocolove.

- Que cela ne tienne, répliqua son ami.

…

- Vous jouez pour 3 points, reprit Radim. C'est une charade.

- Ce jeu devient de moins en moins conventionnel, se murmura Lyserg à lui-même.

- Mon premier est un assassin. Mon deuxième est un assassin. Mon troisième ne rit pas jaune. Mon dernier n'est pas rapide. Mon tout est un écrivain célèbre. Qui suis-je ?

Un grand silence s'abattit sur toute l'assemblée. Chocolove paraissait pensif, Yoh plissait le front pour essayer de se concentrer et Lyserg marmonnait tout bas. Mach, quant à elle, se tenait debout les bras croisés et, après avoir décidé que cette question n'était pas pour elle, attendait que quelqu'un d'autre donne la réponse.

- Le temps va bientôt être écoulé, signala Radim. Enfin, une fois que Blon aura pensé à actionner le sablier.

Ledit Blon étouffa un bâillement et se força à quitter sa chaise pour s'occuper du temps.

- Baudelaire, cria soudain Mach.

- Non, lui répondit l'organisateur.

- Shakespeare.

- Non plus.

- Mais arrête c'est de la triche, lança soudain Chocolove.

- Thomas More, reprit Mach sans l'écouter.

- Non.

- Lewis Carroll, l'interrompit Lyserg.

- Non.

- Mary Shelley, fit Mach.

- Non.

- Kobayashi Issa, lança Yoh au hasard.

- Mais non idiot, tu vois bien qu'il y a plus que 4 syllabes, le rabroua Radim.

- De Lafontaine, lança Lyserg.

- Victor Hugor, rebondit Mach.

- Victor Hugo, c'est la bonne réponse ! les interrompit Radim.

La foule applaudit et Mach tira puérilement la langue à Lyserg. Karim apporta trois abricots dans la corbeille de fruits.

- Quelques explications quand même parce que ce n'est pas régulier tout ça, intervint Blon.

Radim semblait penser qu'on se fichait bien des explications mais n'intervint pas.

- Vic car Vic tue ailles, Tor car Tor tue, U car U rit noir, Go car Go est lent, exposa-t-il.

Cependant, malgré sa forte voix, sans micro personne hormis les candidats ne l'entendit et son explication ne servit pas à grand-chose.

- Question suivante ! lança Radim.

…

- Nous arrivons aux question à 4 points, signala Radim. Cela signifie que pour Mach ou Lyserg qui ont déjà 6 points, cela les propulsera immédiatement à l'épreuve suivante.

Les deux jeunes gens concernés se tendirent.

- C'est parti. Fumbari Onsen, Hanagumi, X-One, X-Two, X-Three, Thaiti 800, Mariachi, Hoshigumi, Icemen, Nyorai, Kaballah Ers, Tsukigumi, The Ren, T-Production, Cowboys, Ten, Myo, Nazca, Nails, Tsuchigumi et…

Yoh et Lyserg se dévisagèrent, perplexes.

- Magical Princess, lança vigoureusement Chocolove dans un grand dong.

- Bonne réponse ! Chocolove remonte à égalité avec nos candidats de tête.

La foule applaudit et le shaman salua.

- Nouvelle question, toujours pour 4 points, reprit Radim. Je suis le plus haut sommet du monde et mes monts enneigés en ont découragés plus d'un. C'est en Asie que je… Oui Lyserg ?

- L'Himalaya.

- C'est la bonne réponse !

Lyserg suivit Nichrom sur le bord de l'arène étant donné qu'il avait obtenu ses 10 points. Pendant ce temps, Yoh se prenait la tête à deux mains en marmonnant qu'il le savait et Chocolove pestait contre son essoreuse à salade qui lui avait glissé des mains pour s'écraser par terre.

- Question à 4 points toujours, repartir Radim sans perdre de temps. Je suis l'étoile qui annonce…

- L'étoile du destin !

- Fantastique surprise public détesté, le candidat Yoh marque 4 points et revient dans la course ! Mieux, il prend la tête face à ses deux rivaux !

Tout fier, Yoh pencha la tête sur le côté et sourit, comme d'habitude.

- La prochaine question est censée être une question à 5 points mais cela importe peu, continua Radim. Je suis le lieu sacré où se déroulera la dernière phase du Shaman Fight. Continent englouti…

- Le continent Mu, annonça Mach avec hauteur.

- C'est exact !

Mach rejoignit Chocolove d'un pas assuré, laissant Lyserg et Yoh se battre pour la dernière place.

- Top. Je suis un phénomène de fusion…

- L'over-soul !

- Le Hyo Fusion !

Radim regarda les deux jeunes gens en face de lui et fit durer le suspense.

- Celui qui marque les points est… Lyserg, avec le hyo fusion !

La foule applaudit, les deux rivaux se serrèrent la main.

- Bonne chance pour la suite ! sourit Yoh.

- Merci.

Avant qu'il ne quitte le plateau, Radim remit au candidat sortant un plan du village, le livre « Les aventures trépidantes de Tarim » par Tarim lui-même et un bandeau avec des plumes. Yoh s'en coiffa avec bonne humeur.

…

La deuxième manche fut similaire à la première et, dans une grande tension, ce fut Chocolove qui fut éliminé et remporta néanmoins un porte-clefs et une ceinture Pache. La dernière manche fut suivie avec attention, Mach et Lyserg ne lâchant rien l'un envers l'autre. Finalement, après 6 minutes d'un duel intensif, ce fut Lyserg qui l'emporta. Les X-laws dans les tribunes se levèrent tous ensemble pour clamer leur slogan sectaire et applaudirent chaleureusement leur représentant. Mach récupéra un sac à dos Pache et Lyserg un accès illimité au hammam, en plus d'une grosse peluche en forme d'ours.

Juste avant de sortir cependant il retint Mach par le poignet avant qu'elle ne s'en aille d'un pas furieux.

- Beau match, ne put-il s'empêcher de commenter.

Il lui tendit la main mais elle ne la prit pas.

- Tu n'es pas censé me haïr et vouloir me tuer ? lui jeta hargneusement Mach.

- Si, mais… je ne pense pas que tu sois aussi mauvaise que tu veuilles le faire croire, confia le jeune homme, un brin hésitant.

- Tu n'en sais rien ! Tu n'es qu'un fichu X-law, un pantin sans sentiments, un tueur, comme nous. Une arme sans regard.

- Je sers la justice, se défendit Lyserg.

- Je n'adhère pas à ta justice. Ce ne sont que de belles paroles pour maquiller des meurtres !

Lyserg se mit en position d'attaque mais Mach fit la moue.

- Tu nous tuerais tous si tu le pouvais, pas vrai ? Tu accours aux ordres de l'ordre binoclard !

- Ne manque pas de respect à Marco, gronda Lyserg.

- S'il te demandait de tous nous tuer, tu le ferais ?

- Je…

- Tu dois éradiquer le mal, c'est ça ? Soit je suis mauvaise, soit je ne le suis pas, il n'y a pas de demi-mesure chez vous.

Lyserg fronça les sourcils.

- De quel droit nous jugez-vous ? murmura-t-elle.

- Tu as souffert du jugement des hommes, pas vrai ? C'est pour ça que tu es avec Hao et que tu veux tuer les humains, tu es comme moi, fit remarquer Lyserg.

Mach garda le silence mais le défia du regard d'ajouter quoique ce soit. Soudain Lyserg lui tendit la peluche.

- Tiens.

- Je ne veux pas de ta miséricorde, cracha-t-elle.

- Pour le petit garçon, articula Lyserg avec difficulté.

Mach sursauta et scruta son visage, étonnée, mais il ne semblait lui-même pas certain de ce qu'il convenait de faire.

- Merci, lâcha-t-elle froidement en prenant l'ours.

Lyserg marmonna quelque chose, fit demi-tour et s'éloigna. Mach garda la peluche serrée contre elle.


End file.
